Clássico
by Westrik
Summary: Porque Clássicos não podem ser esquecidos.


YO MINNA~

Aqui é a Westrik, e essa é uma fic Sasusaku *o* _/nãao?'  
_Queria só avisar, que Naruto não me pertence, porque minha mae expulsou ele de casa por gastar muito com Lámen, Sasuke por tratar meu pais mal, Gaara por ter cara de manieco pervertido e o Itachi por ser um membro da Akatsuki :( _/brinks  
Queria dedicar essa fic pra Franciele, que beto e coisa e tal, muuuuuuito obrigada._

Essa fic foi recentemente postada no Orkut por mim *-*

Continha fake Pucce! *-*  
Beijos e boa leitura.  
Ja ne!

** Clássico **

**O**lhava as prateleiras empoeiradas, de cor clara, onde a poeira ficava visível, parecia que não tocavam ali por séculos e séculos, os cabelos rosa balançavam conforme ela se mexia para observar melhor os CDs que havia naquela sala, de tempos que provavelmente nem ela deveria estar viva, grandes clássicos, antigas lendas e atuais perfeições, apreciava-se vários discos e capas de CD gastas, Ace of Race, Bom Jovi, Michael Jackson, Fine Young Canibbals, e muitos outros que há muito tempo ela escutava, afinal – para Sakura – todos eram clássicos que não deveriam de modo algum ser esquecidos, e parece que ele concorda com ela.

- Quer algum emprestado? – A voz cortou o silencio da sala, grossa e divertida, masculina.

Os grandes olhos verdes se viraram e não mostravam surpresa, apenas simpatia, encarou os lindos ônix presente na sala, sorrindo divertida, admirada. Seguiu em direção ao único homem da sala – que havia acabado de entrar, em passos rápidos e brincalhões, chegou bem perto dele e inclinou-se levemente em sua direção, sorrindo travessa.

- Só se tiver Guns N' Roses, com a musica, Don't Cry. – Guns N' Roses era uma perfeição aos olhos da rosada. Era um som delicioso com musicas de sentido.

Nunca gostara de bandas atuais, Fake Number, Cine, Restart, Justin Bieber, para ela, todos poderiam morrer que o mundo não faria falta, ela não tinha nada contra – exceto decepção – uma pessoa que gostava deles. Era normalmente confundida com um desses fãs obcecados, por usar blusas listradas e coloridas, e por seu cabelo ter um rosa tão forte, que qualquer um a reconheceria entre uma multidão. Ela sabia, ele sabia, quem a conhecia sabia. Ela odiava a cor do cabelo, era bonito, mas não pra ela, era natural, ela não teve escolha. Mal sabia as pessoas o quanto ela sofria por ser tão rosa, não era pela opinião dos outros, mas pela opinião de si própria. Ninguém sabe como é ter todos os pelos do seu corpo da mesma cor de seu cabelo, a única opção era depilar, depilar por completo. Até sua intimidade – o que lhe causava um dor ridiculamente forte.

- Tenho esse álbum, como todos deles. – Ele respondeu segurando o queixo dela.

Ela sorriu doce e animada, suspirou e deu uma risadinha, se distanciando dele e indo novamente em direção a prateleiras. Observou um pouco mais, e virou um pouco o corpo para encarar aquele lindo homem novamente.

- Por que parece que tu não tocas essa prateleira a mais de séculos, Sasuke? – Pela primeira vez, a expressão curiosa toma totalmente o rosto dela.

- Eu a toco, de fato, mas eu não costumo limpa-la muito, sem contar que ultimamente estudo tempo demais, não tive tempo de ouvir uma musica que preste, desde sexta feira passada. – Dessa vez, ele se aproximava, dando sorrisos de lado, em forma de provocar a mulher.

Se ele fosse uma comida – na opinião da Sakura – seria o prato mais caro e o mais impossível de ser preparado, e em compensação, o mais delicioso e excitante das comidas. Era um moreno alto, bonito e sensual, é a solução de todos os seus problemas, carinhoso e tem nível social, era inteligente, e estava sempre à disposição – de Sakura é claro – ambos tinham um relacionamento intimo e discreto. Tinha músculos deliciosos e uma pele branca, não era aquele corpo bombeado, era lindo e forte, do jeito que a rosada gostava.

- Que horrível, por isso que estudar às vezes é péssimo! – Ele já estava perto dela, tocou seu pescoço e a puxou com um pouco de força, fazendo-a se erguer na ponta dos pés até tocar seus lábios, beijou-a de modo necessitado e possessivo, ele era extremamente possessivo, suas línguas brigavam por posição, enquanto se movimentavam numa sincronia perfeita, na dança entre a inocência e a sensualidade.

Ao terminar o beijo, ela se afastou e riu, o beijou outra vez, enlaçando o pescoço do moreno, era diferente do anterior, era gentil e calmo, mas também tinha uma dose extrema de... Carinho?  
Sasuke podia ser carinhoso, gentil, amável, mas esses tipos de sentimentos nunca eram mostrados através de beijos, mas sim de sexo – às vezes nem por isso – e por palavras e outros tipos de ações, mas nunca daquela forma.

Ele parou de tocá-la com os lábios, e então se ajoelhou, mexendo no bolso de seu paletó, tirando uma caixa pequena de veludo negro, e assim a abriu. Um lindo anel, com pequenas pedras brilhantes que semelhavam diamantes, num rosa delicado e claro, e entre elas, igualmente pequena, havia uma verde. Sakura arregalou os olhos, entre o susto, surpresa, e felicidade.

- Minha princesa, aceita casar-se comigo?

Seu tom era galanteador e doce, com um sorriso digno de um verdadeiro príncipe. Sasuke e Sakura namoravam há anos, e em todo esse tempo, nunca encontraram nenhuma semelhança, a não ser o fato de serem apaixonados por coisas clássicas. No fim de tudo, parecer um príncipe de conto de fadas, e pedir casamento a uma mulher formalmente, chamando-a de princesa. Era algo, demasiadamente clássico, e como dizer não, a um clássico que realmente amava?

* * *

Nossa, isso foi tenso, escrevi isso em menos de vinte minutos, tive a idéia vendo TVZ Clássico de manhã.  
Irônico né? JUISHSWAGY '  
Não ficou muito boa, e coisa e tal, mas eu tentei :D'

Sasuke - Humf'

Sakura - Nossa, me senti tão aberta e aceita nessa fic. '-'

Sasuke - Não se acostume com isso.

Sakura - MAS SASUKE-KUUUUN~

Westrik - PAREM COM ISSO OS DOIS IDIOTAS, PEÇAM LOGO E VÃO PARA O INFERNO DE ONDE VOCÊS VIERAM Ò.Ó'

Sakura e Sasuke - R&R, por favor! T_T


End file.
